A gauge is often used as a measurement unit to simplify input by a computer of an amount of operation. In this case, a gauge which varies in length as time passes is displayed. The computer monitors whether or not the user carries out a predetermined operation, and when a predetermined operation is completed, carries out a process in accordance with the length of the gauge at that time.
For example, in a ball game, such as a golf game, a soccer game, or the like, a ball object and a player object are placed in a virtual three dimensional space. Then, a picture obtained by viewing the virtual three dimensional space from the view point defined in the virtual three dimensional space is displayed on a game screen. In this case, a gauge desirably appears on the game screen, extending longer or shorter as time passes. Then, in response to a predetermined operation carried out by a player, for example, pressing a button or releasing the pressed button, the player object moves (shot, putt, pass, shoot, or the like) the ball object by a distance in accordance with the length of the gauge at that time.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-275221(A)